Izuru Kamukura
Izuru Kamukura (カムクラ イズル Kamukura Izuru), znany także jako Izuru 1.0, jest jednym z dwóch głównych antagonistów w [[Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair|'Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair']] ''oraz ważną postacią w serii Danganronpa. To także alternatywna tożsamość Hajime Hinaty. Izuru był produktem końcowym ''Projektu Izuru Kamukura i „geniuszem wykraczającym poza normę” oraz głównym celem Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Został przyjęty jako Ultimate Hope '(超高校級の「希望」''chō kōkō kyū no “kibō” dosł. Superlicealna Nadzieja). Nazwano go po założycielu Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. W Danganronpa 2 ''jest uznawany za sprawcę Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, a także członkiem Remnants of Despair oraz osobę, która pomogła SI Junko Enoshimy poprzez wgranie jej do Neo World Program. Jednak podczas Rozdziału 0, ukazano, że uznaje ją za wroga i posiada on swoje własne motywy. Pod koniec historii, budzi się w prawdziwym świecie i decyduje się żyć jako Hajime Hinata. Izuru jest pokazany w epilogu ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, ''przygotowując swój plan dla drugiej gry. Izuru powraca w prequelu ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Jest pokazane, że pozornie dołączył do Ultimate Despair, po byciu zachęcanym przez Junko. Jednak wprawdzie jego prawdziwy motyw to było marzenie ujrzenia tego, która: nadzieja czy rozpacz jest bardziej nieprzewidywalna. Okazało się też, iż Izuru nie był sprawcą Tragedii szkolnej, a po prostu został oskarżony przez Junko. W Stronie: Przyszłość, jest ukazane, że osobowość jego i Hajime się złączyły. Jak pokazano w zakończeniu Danganronpa 2, ''wybrał życie jako Hajime, jednak wciąż ma wszystkie talenty Izuru i innych. Niektórzy nadal mylą go z Izuru. Z jego talentem, wyleczył uczniów z efektu prania mózgu oraz wyciągnął z Neo World Programu, ruszając do Fundacji Przyszłości, aby powstrzymać Ryotę Mitarai. Pod koniec ''Danganronpa 3, powraca na wyspę Jabberwock i żyje spokojnie ze swoimi kolegami. Wygląd Izuru ma bardzo długie, proste, czarne włosy, które są trochę niepoukładane. Poza tym posiada on czerwone oczy (w przeciwieństwie do zielonych oczu Hajime) ze wzorem, biegnącym przez jego źrenice. Wydaje się mieć bladą, wręcz szarą cerę. Nosi czarny garnitur z trzema białymi guzikami, czarny krawat oraz białą koszulę. Ma także czarny pas i czarne, niesznurowane pantofle. Kiedy Izuru pojawia się w świadomości Hajime, ubrany jest w strój Hinaty. Po wydostaniu się z Neo World Program, tożsamość Izuru i Hajime się złączyły. Decydując się powrócić do wyglądu jako Hajime, ścina swoje włosy oraz zmienia swój czarny garnitur na szkolny mundurek. Jego oczy stały się heterochromatyczne. Lewe oko jest czerwone, a prawe oko pozostało zielone. Wygląd obu oczu posiada wzór Izuru. Osobowość Przez jego drastyczne zmiany, które przemieniły Hajime w Izuru, jego oryginalna osobowość została stłumiona, aby nie przeszkadzać mu w pozyskiwaniu talentów. Izuru wydaje się być zimną i osobą bez emocji, która uważa wszystko oraz wszystkich za nudne. Czuje niechęć do ludzi bez talentu, przeciwstawiających się tymi z talentami, zamiast poznawania swoich „prawdziwych zdolności”. Wierzy, że takie osoby są na tym świecie, aby spowodować impas i stworzyć świat, który przestanie się rozwijać. Mówi, iż ten sposób myślenia nauczyli go jego „nauczyciele”. Izuru lubi rzeczy niespodziewane, gdyż dzięki temu jest podekscytowany, jednak szybko się tym nudzi, ponieważ, wykorzystując jego niezwykłe zdolności analizy i intuicję łatwo przewiduje rzeczy z zaskakującą precyzją. To ukazano w Rozdziale 0 w Danganronpa 2, kiedy był dosyć zainteresowany kołysaniem się statku, tylko po to, aby kilka sekund później uznać to za nudne (był także tak skupiony na kołysaniu, iż początkowo nie zauważył, że jest na statku). Junko użyła jego ciekawości do rzeczy nieprzewidywalnych, aby go zmanipulować, mówiąc, żeby walczył dla nieznanej rozpaczy i chaosu, przez co uwolni się z nudy. W Danganronpa 3, Izuru jest ukazany jako dosyć cicha osoba, reagująca tylko wtedy, gdy jest to konieczne. Na ogół obserwuje ludzi i sytuacje w ciszy. Wydaje się nie posiadać zainteresowania w żartach czy flirtowaniu. Nigdy nie śmiał się ani nie uśmiechał. Kiedy brakuje mu sympatii do innych, różni się od Junko tym, że nie czerpie przyjemności z cierpienia innych. Wypowiada się także w bardziej uprzejmy sposób niż jego alternatywna tożsamość. Izuru na ogół nie posiada zainteresowania oraz troski do innych ludzi. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Chiaki. Przez jego przeszłe życie jako Hajime, jej śmierć zmusiła go do łez. To jedyna osoba, o którą podświadomie się troszczył, jak ukazano, że trzymał jej spinkę oraz po Tragedii opłakiwał śmierć. W ''Danganronpa Another Episode, ''Izuru pojawia się, będąc całkowicie cicho i wyglądając obojętnie. Jednak w dosyć agresywny sposób wyrywa on twardy dysk z Shirokumy i Kurokumy, co jest komentowane przez SI Junko. Podobnie, wydaje się być mściwy, gdy podczas Rozdziału 0 w drugiej grze rozmawia o Junko, gdyż wykorzystała go w przeszłości. Możliwe, iż jego wściekłość spowodowana jest tym, że to Junko zabiła Chiaki. Po wydostaniu się z Neo World Program, Izuru zaczął uznawać się za Hajime. Wciąż wyraża znudzenie do niektórych rzeczy, jednak jego osobowość jest w większości jak Hajime. Łatwiej mu także czuć emocje i jest bardziej chętny do działania. Zdolności Superlicealna Nadzieja Jako rezultat eksperymentu, który był na nim wykonywany, Izuru posiadł każdy znany talent, odnaleziony w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Z tego powodu, przez samą Akademię, został nazwany Superlicealną Nadzieją. W przeciwieństwie do Makoto, którego tytuł Superlicealna Nadzieja pochodzi z niezwykłego optymizmu oraz determinacji, Superlicealna Nadzieja Izuru pochodzi z wrodzonego talentu, który powoduje, że jest on nadludzką istotą. Superlicealny Analityk Podobnie do zdolności Junko, umiejętności Izuru są ponadprzeciętne. Jest w stanie przewidzieć rzeczy w niezwykle szybkim tempie oraz ze wspaniałą precyzją. Izuru potrafi także czytać/analizować ludzi z chwili spoglądnięcia na nich. Superlicealny Żołnierz Izuru posiada zaskakującą siłę fizyczną, refleks i szybkość, która jest na poziomie nadludzkiej. Kamukura był w stanie ledwo uniknąć nabój, który nie wiedział, iż zostanie wystrzelony. Superlicealny Sekretny Agent Przed i podczas Pierwszej Zabójczej Gry, Izuru był w stanie przyglądać się członkom Samorządu Szkolnego Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, zabijających siebie nawzajem z bliska, tak jakby z nimi był. Mimo to, żaden z uczniów nie zauważył Izuru aż do samego końca. Superlicealny Szczęściarz Izuru posiada mnóstwo szczęścia. Może być rywalem Nagito Komaedy. Z tego powodu jest jednym z kilku ludzi, którzy są bezpieczni od ekstremalnego pecha Nagito. Jest to ukazane, gdy Nagito stara się zastrzelić Izuru, lecz broń się blokuje. Jednak, kiedy Izuru strzela Nagito, nabój trafia w Handbook Ucznia, dzięki czemu Nagito unika śmierci. Nienazwany Talent Izuru posiada nienazwany talent, który Hajime użył, aby obudzić swoich przyjaciół ze śpiączki. Ten talent mógłby być powiązany z Terapeutą, Neurologiem lub Programowaniem, gdyż te zdolności mieli twórcy Neo World Programu. Jednak, jako że posiadał on każdy talent znany w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jest możliwe, że to była kombinacja tych trzech. Historia '''Plan kultywacji Nadziei Akademia Szczytu Nadziei została stworzona w celu rozwijania osobistych talentów, aby utworzyć idealnego geniusza, wykraczającego poza normę. Przez wiele lat, Akademia poszukiwała utalentowanych młodych we wszystkich krajach. Projekt został nazwany „''Plan kultywacjiNadziei''”, lecz znany jest także jako „''Projekt Izuru Kamukura''„”. Niedawno, naukowcy osiągnęli ostateczną fazę projektu. Odtąd, używali oni Kurs Rezerwowy jako szczury laboratoryjne, dzięki czemu byli w stanie całkowicie dokończyć swój plan. Jedną z tych osób był Hajime Hinata, gdyż od zawsze podziwiał Akademie Szczytu Nadziei, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Akademia Szczytu Nadziei wykorzystała uczucia Hajime wobec talentu oraz akademii. Cała świadomość, emocje, myśli, hobby, które mogły przeszkadzać w pozyskiwaniu talentów usunięto. Wszystkie jego wspomnienia z przeszłości były silnie tłumione w najciemniejszych zakamarkach jego umysłu. Poprzez bezpośredni wpływ na jego mózg Akademia przekształciła Hajime w kompletnie inną osobę, która sama w sobie jest talentem. Miał być owocem wszystkich badań wykonywanych przez Akademię Szczytu Nadziei, geniuszem wśród geniuszy posiadający mnóstwo talentów i został nazwany Izuru Kamukura, po założycielu Akademii. Izuru był znany jako symbol nadziei, dlatego dostał tytuł Superlicealna Nadzieja. Aby ochronić taki rzadki talent, akademia kompletnie ukryła dowody istnienia Izuru Kamukury. [[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Despair|'Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair']] Izuru, jako alternatywna osobowość Hajime, powraca w Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair, gdzie historia opiera się przede wszystkim na Remnants of Despair przed Tragedią. Odcinek 06 - Beznadziejnie rozstrzygające starcie Projekt zakończył się sukcesem i Hajime narodził się jako Izuru Kamukura, Superlicealna Nadzieja, pan wszystkich talentów. Jego dawna osobowość, wspomnienia, marzenia zostały wymazane. Później został zamknięty w pokoju, do którego mają dostęp tylko zaufani pracownicy Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Junko oszukała skaner siatkówki, dzięki gałce ocznej, wyrwanej z porwanego pracownika. Po spotkaniu Izuru, rozpaczała nad tym, iż jest on zamknięty w takim miejscu. Nagle go atakuje, mówiąc, że jako Superlicealna Nadzieja, jego śmierć pozostawi we wszystkich rozpacz. Izuru bez problemu pokonuje ją, jak i jej siostrę. Leżąc na ziemi, Junko opowiada, że Izuru potrzebuje rozpaczy tak, jak ona. On odpowiada, iż nie rozumie, dlaczego istnieje coś takiego. Wtedy Junko się pyta, jaki był sens, tego, że go zaatakowała. Izuru wiedział o jej talencie analizy oraz miał świadomość tego, iż jej się nie uda, jednak nie zrozumiał powodu, dla którego go zaatakowała. Ona dodaje, że nadzieja jest nudna i tylko rozpacz oraz chaos mogą go zainteresować. Po tym, jak Junko mówi mu, aby do niego dołączyła, a Izuru ją nokautuje. Nim wyszedł z pomieszczenia, powiedział Mukuro, że będzie na nią czekać. Odcinek 07 - Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Junko dotarła do pokoju Izuru i zabrała go na zewnątrz. Później poszli do miejsca, w którym członkowie Samorządu Uczniowskiego rozpoczną swoją grę wzajemnego zabijania. Przez większość gry, Izuru stał na boku oraz przyglądał się uczniom, ale pod koniec został zauważony przez jednego z członków, Asukaseia Hino. Izuru ostrzegł Asukaseia, że walka z nim jest niemożliwa, jednak on nie ustępował. Izuru bez problemu uniknął jego ataku i odepchnął go do ściany, przez co, z rąk wypadła mu piła mechaniczna. Chłopak upadł na piłę, która go całkowicie przecięła, jednak nim umarł, postrzelił Izuru w prawy policzek. Potem w swoim emailu, Junko tłumaczy uczniom kursu rezerwowego, motyw Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, dzięki czemu rozpoczyna się bunt. Odcinek 08 - Najgorsze możliwe pojednanie Kiedy Nagito odkrywa plan Junko, Izuru pojawia się w ukrytym pokoju Ryoty. Po cichu wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Gdy Nagito w niego celować, Kamukura, używając swojego Superlicealnego Szczęścia, spowodował, że broń się zacięła. Wtedy zabrał on pistolet z rąk Nagito i strzelił, jednak szczęście Komaedy uratowało mu życie. Potem spogląda na Chiaki, która rozpoznała jego dawną osobowość, czyli Hajime. Odcinek 09 - Chisa Yukizome się nie uśmiecha Chiaki pyta się „Hajime” co zrobił ze swoimi włosami, a Izuru zastanawia się kim ona jest. Junko wchodzi im w drogę, mówiąc, że chciałaby się zaprzyjaźnić z Chiaki. Miała zamiar pokazać jej anime robiące pranie mózgu, lecz nim to się stało, Chisa wchodzi do pokoju oraz rzuca gaśnicę. Widzi Izuru i go rozpoznaje. Chisa każe Chiaki wziąć Nagito oraz uciec. Kiedy nauczycielka została złapana, wykorzystano ją na film robiący pranie mózgu. Izuru z tyłu patrzy jak Mukuro próbuje osłabić nieustępliwość kobiety. Izuru komentuje, jakie to nudne. Odcinek 10 - Uśmiechnij się do rozpaczy w imię nadziei Po egzekucji Chiaki, dziewczyna była prawie martwa. Izuru wchodzi do pomieszczenia, a Chiaki na niego spogląda. Wciąż uważa go za Hajime. Izuru pyta czy to osoba, którą wcześniej był. Chiaki próbuje wstać, lecz przewraca się we własnej kałuży krwi. Dziewczyna rozpacza nad tym, że nie potrafiła nikomu pomóc. Izuru zauważa, iż Chiaki wciąż chce komuś pomóc, nawet w takim stanie. Powiedziała Izuru, że nie chce umierać, a zostać ze swoimi kolegami z klasy i grać w gry z Hajime. Wtedy Chiaki stara się dosięgnąć Izuru, mówiąc, iż mogliby razem grać w gry, po czym umiera. Z jej włosów spada spinka, którą Izuru podnosi i zauważa, że jego oczy są pełne łez, co go zaskakuje. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Izuru znajduje się w opuszczonym pokoju z Junko. Nadal ma ze sobą spinkę Chiaki, którą ukrywa. Junko komentuje, jak podekscytowana i radosna jest, twierdząc, że to dzień, w którym Akademia Szczytu Nadziei upadnie, a rozpacz przejmie kontrolę nad światem. Izuru wraz z Junko i Mukuro przygląda się chaosie. Wtedy pyta Junko, czy wymazała wspomnienia Klasy 77 powiązane z nim, a ona odpowiada, iż to była dziwna prośba. Izuru powiedział, że on także wymaże swoje wspomnienia. Dodaje także, iż jeżeli „jej” życzenia będą w stanie przezwyciężyć plany Junko i „oni” zostaną uratowani, to nadzieja będzie trudniejsza do przewidzenia niż rozpacz. Zirytowana Junko mówi, iż rozpacz jest bardziej nieprzewidywalna niż nadzieja. Izuru odchodzi, nic nie dodając. Rozpaczała nad tym, czy się z nią pożegna, jednak on odpowiedział, że jeszcze się spotkają. Pod koniec odcinka, Izuru oraz Remnants of Despair są wewnątrz Neo World Program. Hajime, który wgrał SI Junko do programu, chciał sprawdzić co jest bardziej nieprzewidywalne, rozpacz czy nadzieja. Tragedia Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Izuru rozpoczął Tragedie w miejscu, gdzie zebranych było czternastu członków Samorządu Uczniowskiego. Junko wykorzystała ich, aby brali udział w pierwszej Grze Wzajemnego Zabijania, znana jako Tragedia Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Junko twierdzi, że Izuru samodzielnie zabił wszystkich 14 uczestników Gry Wzajemnego Zabijania (prócz Sōshun Murasame). Okazało się, iż to tylko kłamstwo, a tak naprawdę to wszyscy członkowie samorządu sami siebie pozabijali; Izuru zamordował w samoobronie jedynie Asukaseia. Jednak Junko przerobiła film tak, aby ukazywano go w świetle osoby stojącej za tym wszystkim. Danganronpa/Zero Izuru Kamukura nie spotkał osobiście Ryōko Otonashi (protagonistki historii), ale jest wspomniany kilka razy w novelce. Po Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, z której on i Soshun Murasame wyszli cało, Izuru zniknął. Jego lokacja była nieznana. Później o Izuru wspomina Junko (potem się okazuje, że to była Mukuro Ikusaba w przebraniu). Kyoko Kirigiri stara się go zbadać, lecz musiała to sobie odpuścić. Ludzie wierzą, iż to on stoi za całą tragedią szkolną, jednak Yūto uważa, że jest on bardziej jak ofiara niż winowajca. Podczas Tragedii Zostaje on oficjalnym członkiem Ultimate Despair oraz kazano mu rozprzestrzenić rozpacz po świecie, lecz on się jedynie temu przyglądał. Zainteresował się rozpaczą, gdy Junko opowiedziała mu, iż jest ona „nieznana”, a także nieprzewidywalna. Przez większość czasu, przyglądał się tragedii i został obojętny wobec nadziei oraz rozpaczy. Wszystko co się tu zdarzy, miało zadecydować czy rozpacz Junko, czy nadzieja Chiaki będzie bardziej interesująca. Po śmierci Junko, Izuru ruszył razem z innymi Remnants of Despair rozpocząć jej plan i wejść do Neo World Program. Jego prawdziwym celem było zobaczyć ostateczną walkę między nadzieją, a rozpaczą. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prolog - Wojownicy Nadziei Izuru jest wspomniany podczas prologu gry, kiedy członkowie Future Foundation tłumaczą Komaru Naegi Tragedię. Rozdział 5 - Dziewczyny Absolutnej Rozpaczy W Rozdziale 5, sługa mówi Monace Towa, że Dzieci Monokumy poinformowały go o samotnym intruzie, znajdującym się w Mieście Towa. Ta osoba to prawdopodobnie Izuru, jednak Komaeda nie pamięta go, ponieważ Kamukura prosił, żeby Junko usunęła wszystkie wspomnienia powiązane z nim. Epilog - Zmiana Świata, który Stworzyliśmy Izuru jest widziany w epilogu, jak niesie na taczce głowy Shirokumy i Kurokumy. Po zakończeniu rozmowy, niszczy je oraz wyrywa dyski twarde, aby zdobyć SI Junko. Izuru spogląda na miasto, a potem odchodzi. Złapanie przez Future Foundation W pewnym momencie Tragedii, Makoto Naegi spotyka go w opuszczonym budynku. Izuru stał koło ławki Chiaki i spoglądał na wazę z kwiatami, która się na niej znajdowała. Ostatecznie został złapany przez Fundację Przyszłości. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Rozdział 0 - W drodze na Szkolną Wycieczkę Izuru pierwszy raz ujawnił się w Rozdziale 0. Znajdował się wewnątrz statku, wraz z Nagito, innym Remnants of Despair, który go nie rozpoznał. Izuru bez problemu odgadnął jego charakter, przez co szybko się nim znudził. Podczas Zabójczej Gry Po wejściu do Neo World Program, program wydobył skrawki wspomnień Hajime i odbudował jego dawną osobowość z przeszłości. Izuru miał świadomość tego, że to się zdarzy. Odtąd Izuru żył jako Hajime. Pod koniec ostatniej rozprawy, on i Hajime musieli się zderzyć ze swoimi świadomościami. Podczas tego, Izuru próbuje, żeby Hajime popadł w rozpacz, aby kliknął UKOŃCZENIE SZKOŁY, dzięki czemu uratuje Junko z prawdziwego świata, jednak Hajime, z pomocą Chiaki Nanami, wybiera WYMUSZONE ZAMKNIĘCIE oraz decyduje się nie poddawać. Kiedy się budzi, pomimo posiadania wspomnień jako Izuru, zostaje on na wyspie i żyje jako Hajime. Jednak nie wiadomo czy osobowość Izuru przejęła kontrolę, czy zmieszała się z Hajime. Według Junko, to Izuru przeniósł jej SI do Neo World Program. Będąc tą samą osobą, Hajime jest i protagonistą, i antagonistą. Izuru wspomniał, że ma zamiar wykorzystać Junko. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Odcinek 06 - No Man is an Island Izuru ukazuje się w myślach Hajime, jak stwierdza, że atak na wyspę Jabberwock jest nudny. Odcinek 12 - Zawsze jest Najciemniej Po napisach końcowych, ukazany jest Izuru/Hajime, który przechodzi przez korytarz pełny pokonanych żołnierzy Fundacji Przyszłości. [[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Hope|'Side - Hope: Akademia Nadziei i Uczniowie Rozpaczy']] Okazuje się, że świadomość Izuru i Hajime są złączone. Nie nazywa już siebie Izuru Kamukurą, a Hajime Hinatą. [[Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony|'Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony']] Bonus Mode Można grać Hajime/Izuru w trybie bonusowym. Relacje Cytaty * „To jest takie nudne.” * „Rozpacz... Nieważne jak bardzo logicznie to analizuję, nie jest potrzebna.” * „Jeżeli to jest szczęście, to ja też je mam.” (do Nagito Komaedy) * „Czy to osoba, którą byłem wcześniej?” (do Chiaki, pytającej o Hajime Hinatę) * „Nawet w takiej sytuacji, wciąż będziesz się starać kogoś chronić?” (do Chiaki) * „Chcę coś spróbować. Nadzieja czy Rozpacz... które z nich będzie dla mnie trudniejsze do przewidzenia?” (do Junko Enoshimy) * „Jeżeli jej życzenia przezwyciężą twoją intrygę i będą w stanie ich uratować... Zgaduję, iż to byłby dowód na to, że nadzieja jest trudniejsza do przewidzenia niż rozpacz.” (do Junko) * „Rzecz, którą ta osoba zostawiła dla mnie...Nawet teraz spoczywa w mojej kieszeni...” (Mówiąc o spince Chiaki) Ciekawostki * Jego imię i nazwisko jest napisane w katakanie, lecz oryginalnie nazwa Izuru Kamukury, pisze się w kanji. ** „Izuru” (jako 出流), co dosłownie znaczy „poza obecnością” lub „być wyemigrowanym”. Oba te znaczenia mogą nawiązywać do tego, jak wyjątkowe jest istnienie Izuru, przez co czuł się on bardzo samotnie. ** „Kamukura” (jako 神座) znaczy „miejsce, w którym urzęduje bóg” albo „siedzenie dla bogów”. To może nawiązywać do tego, że Izuru został stworzony do bycia panem wszystkich nadludzkich talentów. * Teoretycznie, bycie tą samą osobą jako Hajime Hinata, Izuru to pierwsza postać występująca w serii Danganronpa, która brała udział we dwóch Grach Wzajemnego Zabijania i przeżyła. * Kamukura nie posiada rzeczy znienawidzonych ani ulubionych. * W Side: Future #03, Izuru znajduje się w opuszczonym budynku, koło ławki, na której stoi waza z kwiatami. Zauważając, że jeden z kwiatów jest inny niż reszta, ukazano, iż opłakiwał on Chiaki, do czasu, aż przybył Makoto, który go zabrał ze sobą. * W języku japońskim, Izuru mówi w bardziej uprzejmy sposób niż jego alternatywna osobowość. Na przykład, zamiast odnoszenia się do siebie słowem 俺 (ore), jak robi to Hajime, on używa słowa 僕 (boku), co jest uprzejmiejszym sposobem, żeby się do siebie odnosić. Dodatkowo, gdy rozmawia z innymi używa słowa 貴方 (anata), a Hajime お前 (omae). * Izuru jest jedynym Remnant of Despair, na którym nie zrobiono prania mózgu i zgodził się pomóc Junko z własnej woli. es:Izuru Kamukura en:Izuru Kamukura fr:Izuru Kamukura Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2